disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney villains
Below is a list of the villains featured in Disney media. Ever since Walt Disney created Steamboat Willie and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, there have always been villains raining on a hero's parade. Whether animated or live-action, the villain has always fought the hero/heroine or just made their life a misery, the final usually featuring the primary villain going somewhat psychotic or super powered. Disney's gallery of rogues is one of the best known ones, and most of the villains from the animated movies are the favorites among fans. It should also be noted that not every "villain" in the list below is considered a true villain, but are still included because they antagonize the protagonists. The term "villain" and "antagonist" are not the same thing: while villains are generally antagonists, antagonists are generally not always villains. Animated shorts and comic books *Pete *Sylvester Shyster *Big Bad Wolf *Izzy Wolf *The Three Little Wolves *Eli Squinch *Phantom Blot *Neighbor Jones *Witch Hazel *Beagle Boys *Beppo the Gorilla *Butch the Bulldog *Lucifer the Tough Cat *Solego the Chaos God *Beppo the Gorilla *Bent-Tail the Coyote *Bent-Tail Junior *Milton the Cat (redeemed) *Louie the Mountain Lion (neutral) *Little Louie (neutral) *Bear *Weasel *Donald's Devil *Pluto's Devil *Fliplip, Sidney and Armadillo *Bad Seven Dwarfs *Argus McSwine *Azure Blue *Dangerous Dan and Idgit the Midget *Doe Boys *Bum Bum Ghigno *Shrimp *Dexter Dingus *Professor Norton Nimnul *Professor Nefarious *Professors Ecks, Doublex, and Triplex *Doc Finkelstein *Mad Doctor *Doctor Stat *Doctor Vulter *Kat Nipp *Fat Cat *Lawyer Sharky *Ratface *Ottoperotto *Blackheart Beagle *Granny Beagle *John D. Rockerduck *Magica De Spell *Flintheart Glomgold *Zé Galo *Trudy Van Tubb *Mister Molay *Emil Eagle *Montmorency Rodent *Arpin Lusene *Spectrus *Newton *Inquinator *Zafire *Evronians *The Organization *The Raider *Vostok *Due *Agent X *Gustav the Giant (Mickey Mouse's short Brave Little Tailor) *Rumplewatt the Giant (Mickey Mouse's short Giantland) *Prince of Poopoopadoo (Mickey Mouse's short Ye Olden Days) *Cats (Mickey Mouse's short Pluto's Judgement Day) *Lucifer the Dopey Cat (Pluto's short Puss Café) *Adelbert (Mickey Mouse's short Mickey's Good Deed) *Donald's Double (Donald Duck's short Donald's Double Trouble) *Ben Buzzard (Donald Duck's short The Flying Jalopy) *Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck's short Donald Duck and the Gorilla) *Arab (Donald Duck & Goofy's short Crazy with the Heat) *Hermann Göring (Donald Duck's short Der Fuehrer's Face) *Joseph Goebbels (Donald Duck's short Der Fuehrer's Face) *Benito Mussolini (Donald Duck's short Der Fuehrer's Face) *Tiger (Goofy's short Tiger Trouble) *Witch in the Candy House (Mickey Mouse's short Hansel and Gretel) *Goat Man (Mickey Mouse's short Mickey and the Goat Man) *The Bad Boy (Goofy's short Dance of the Goofys) *Martian Robot (Mickey Mouse's short Mickey's Mechanical House) *Doctor Frankenollie (Mickey Mouse's short Runaway Brain) *Julius (Mickey Mouse's short Runaway Brain) *Feral Mickey (Mickey Mouse's short Runaway Brain) ''Silly Symphonies'' shorts *Pirates *Witch *The Mayor of Hamelin *Big Bad Wolf *Captain Katt *Dirty Bill *Shark *The Three Little Wolves *Foxy Loxy *Thunderclap *Mouse *Raja *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Tanner *The Auctioneer *Max Hare *Evil Tree *The Boogie Men *Pluto's Devil *China Demon *The Flame *Cocky Locky Animated features Pixar Disney direct-to-video films Other animated movies Animated TV shows Live-action films Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Once Upon a Time'' Sitcom television shows Disney Channel Original Movies Video Games Theme Park Attractions Category:Lists Category:Disney Villains